


You fall in love with details

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: First posted on myTwitter





	You fall in love with details

«How do you…» Jack starts slowly, «how do you fall in love?»

This doubt has been in his mind since when he saw that rom com on Netflix.

Dean raises his eyes from the computer, looking at the Nephilim. That's when Sam would chime in, but the sasquash is in the other room talking with Jody on the phone.

He sighs, running one hand on his face. «Why do you want to know anyway?»

The Nephilim tilts his head but doesn't answer.

Dean sighs again, «You fall in love with details» he starts, «the way they look, the way they laugh» he smiles, «the way they smile» he thinks of Cas, his barely there smile, his eye crinkles, his perpetually chapped lips.

Jack's voice brings him back to reality, «And how do you know you're in love?»

Dean looks down, «You do everything in your power to keep them safe» he stands up, «and most importantly, you tell them before it's too late» he walks to his bedroom, knocking into Sam who's been there God knows for how much. He looks at his brother with a "not a word, Sam" expression and stalks away, slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasstiel_?lang=it)


End file.
